Who's the Girl?
by ncischuckluver
Summary: When a teenage Israeli foreign exchange student is staying with Ziva, who knows what will happen. TIVA! I DIDN'T INTENTIONALLY STEAL THE NAME KATYA, I CAME UP WITH UP ON MY OWN!
1. Meeting Katya

**This is a new story I had to write. I don't really know where it is going but I have some ideas. Please tell me if it is worth continuing b/c if it's not, I have other ideas.**

**Please read and review!**

**Ps- I don't know when I'm going to have time to write chap 2. Hopefully next weekend.**

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo walked out of the elevator into the squad room. It was the middle of August and work was really slow, they hadn't had a case in over a week. Tony went to sit down at his desk when he saw somebody unfamiliar sitting at his partners desk. In Officer Ziva David's desk there was a teenage girl that looked Middle Eastern, like Ziva. Tony was about to ask her who she was when the phone on Ziva's desk started to ring. To Tony's surprise, the girl sitting there answered it.

"Shalom… okay…yeah just a second, shalom." With that the girl left and started up the stairs towards MTAC. When she was almost at the top, Ziva came out and started talking to the girl in rapid Hebrew. Ziva noticed Tony and waved to him then disappeared with the teenager behind her back into MTAC.

Tony's mind quickly started jumping to conclusions. _Who is the girl? Oh, could she be Ziva's daughter, nah, they didn't look enough alike and Ziva would have told him if she had a daughter, right? Never mind, maybe that's her sister? They could be half-sisters or maybe cousins._

At that moment Gibbs walked into the bullpen. "DiNozzo, where's Ziva?"

"Ah, she's in MTAC with some teenage girl." He replied.

"I see Katya got her a few days early."

"Wait, Ziva told you who that was, why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe I was going to tell you but she got here earlier than she said she was so I couldn't" said a voice behind Tony. He spun around to see Ziva and the girl, Katya as Gibbs had said, standing next to his desk. "So you were going to tell me?" asked Tony.

"Yes, I was going to tell you and Abby when we went out for lunch today. But Katya got here a few days early. So Tony this is Katya," Ziva said pointing to the girl, "Katya this is my partner Tony."

"Who is she?" asked Tony.

"You do realize that I am right here, right?" asked Katya.

"Sorry, who are you?"

"I am the daughter of the Deputy Director of Mossad. I am in the US as a foreign exchange student from Israel." Katya explained.

"Her father said the only way she could be here is that if she lived with a Mossad officer. I agreed to let her stay with me for the year." elaborated Ziva.

"Wait, Ziva David, Israeli Mossad assassin is having a teenager live with her?" teased Tony. He received a punch to the arm and gut. The punch to the gut from Ziva and surprisingly, the one to the arm was from Katya. "You did here me say my dad is the Deputy Director of Mossad, right?" said Katya.

"Yeah, this is just really weird for Ziva to do." said Tony. At that moment Gibbs decided to introduce himself.

"My name is Gibbs. I'm Ziver's boss."

Katya turned to Ziva and spoke in Hebrew, "You let him call you Ziver?" "Yes, I don't mind."

"You know when every body here speaks English, it's a little annoying when you speak Hebrew to excluded us."

"Stop whining Tony." Right then, his cell pone rang. "Gear up, we got a body at the Pentagon." Tony and Ziva rushed to their desks and collected there backpacks, coats, and weapons. "Katya, you can stay here." Gibbs instructed the young girl.

Gibbs took the company car to the scene leaving Tony and Ziva in the truck. "Hey, Ziva."

"Hmm?"

"Do you know where McGeek is?"

"Gibbs gave him some time off to go back to MIT to get a PhD." replied Ziva.

"Oh."

"Just ask me what you want to know Tony," Ziva said slightly annoyed.

"Well what is she doing here in the middle of August when school starts in September?"

"As I said before, she got here early. She was originally coming the first week of September."

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen."

"I thought you had to be at least a junior in high school to be a foreign exchange student."

"She is very smart for her age."

"Ok. That's about all the questions I got." said Tony.

"I have one, can you come over tonight with a movie. I have no other idea of what to do with a teenager."

"Is the ninja asking me to help her with taking care of a teenager?" asked Tony teasingly.

"Kind of. I'm asking you to help me entertain her with you movie collection. She, like you, loves movies." admitted Ziva.

"Sure, I'll be over at seven with a movie and I'll even bring pepperoni pizza."

"Thank you Tony."

"No problem, we're here." Tony parked the truck and they both got out and found Gibbs. "DiNozzo, sketch and bag and tag. Ziva, witness statements."

"Boss, why do I have to do McGee's job when he's not here. Can't Ziva. She-" he was cut off abruptly when Gibbs hit him on the back of the head "Thank you boss." With that they got to work.

When they got back from the scene there was no trace of Katya. Ziva went down to Abby's Lab to ask if she knew where Katya was. She didn't even have to ask. She walked into the lab to find Abby and Katya dancing around to the lab sing. Ziva said hi to them and left seeing how much fun they where having.

The case was wrapped up very quickly as the man dyed from a heart attack. They were all able to leave by five thirty.

"I'll see you at seven." said Tony as him, Ziva and Katya walked out of the building.

Katya and Ziva hopped on to her motorbike and rode off. When they were back at Ziva's now shared apartment, Katya asked, " What did Tony mean 'see you at seven'?"

"Oh, he's bringing a movie and pizza over later." replied Ziva.

"okay, cool." The room was then filled with awkward silence.

_This is going to be a long year, _thought Ziva at five forty-five.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas.**

**Ps: McGee isn't going to be in this fic b/c he is boring to write, though he may be mentioned**

**Emily**


	2. Awkward Silence and a Movie

A/N: Here's chapter 2. It's more of a filler chapter and I don't really like it. Thanks to McNinja for the only review I got on chapter 1. I will only post if I get 1 review. More exciting stuff will happen in the next few chapters I promise.

"_**Oh, he's bringing a movie and pizza over later." replied Ziva. **_

"_**okay, cool." The room was then filled with awkward silence.**_

_**This is going to be a long year, thought Ziva at five forty-five.**_

**At what seemed like hours latter, there was a knock on the apartment door. Ziva practically ran to answer it leaving Katya sitting on the couch. As she opened the, Ziva was met with a smiling Tony.**

"**What took you so long to get here Tony?" Ziva demanded.**

"**Nice to see you too Ziva. It's only seven oh five. I'm almost right on time."**

"**I have nothing to say to her. We've just been sitting on the couch watching TV in silence." Ziva said as they walked into the apartment.**

"**Hi Tony." came a voice from the living room. "What movie did you bring?"**

"**Hello Katya, see Ziva, that's a greeting." Tony said looking at Ziva. He continued when he say the glare she was sending him. "I brought the final Pirates of the Caribbean movie."**

"**Cool, I love that movie. And it's not the last movie they're making a fourth movie."**

"**What? How do you know this and I don't?!" Tony asked surprised.**

"**I have my sources." Katya said laughing. Ziva had to start laughing when she saw the look on Tony's face. **

"**How 'bout we get some pizza and start the movie."**

****************************************************************************

**Once the movie was over, Katya was curled up in the chair asleep and Tony and Ziva were snuggled up on the couch both still awake. **

"**Tony, why are you staring at me?" Ziva asked not really caring if he answered or not.**

"**I was going to ask you why you are letting a teenager live with you."**

"**I already told you that her father is the Deputy Dire-"**

"**I know that, but I was wondering if there was any more reason behind it other than am order from the Deputy Director."**

"**Oh, Katya specifically asked me because she doesn't want to stay in Israel. Her father is trying to groom her to become a Mossad assassin."**

"**There's more isn't there?"**

"**Yes, do you remember what I told you outside of that hotel when we first met?"**

"**Yeah, your sister Tali. Katya reminds you of her doesn't she?"**

"**Yes. I agreed to because Katya doesn't want to live in Israel because of the violence. I don't want another innocent girl dying in a bomb like Tali." Ziva said starting to cry. She wiped her eyes quickly but Tony still saw the tears. He was just about to say some thing when Ziva got up and went to a closet. She opened it and grabbed a blanket out and walked back to Katya, laying the blanket on her. **

**Tony looked at her and noticed that any sign of tears were gone. "I think I'm going to bed Tony." Ziva told him.**

"**Okay." Tony started walking towards the door.**

"**Thank you for coming over." **

"**No problem. See you tomorrow."**

**Ziva closed the door behind Tony as he walked out. She walked to her bedroom, leaving Katya on the chair in the living room to sleep, and fell asleep in her bed.**

****************************************************************************

**The next morning Katya awoke lay on the chair in the living room. The last thing she remembered was Tony over watching a movie with her and Ziva. She figured she had fallen asleep on the chair during the movie. She looked at the clock in the TV and it said seven o'clock. She got up and went to Ziva's bedroom and found it empty. Katya walked back to the kitchen and found a note sitting there:**

_**Katya,**_

_**Went for a run **_

_**Will be back at 07.30**_

_**-Ziva**_

**Katya went to her bed room and changed into some clothes. By the time she came out of her room Ziva was home. "hey"**

"**Hi. Do you mind if we go to NCIS today?" asked Ziva.**

"**No. that's fine. I want to talk to Tony some more."**

"**Okay. **

**Like I said, only a filler chapter. Better stuff is coming up. Please, if you have any ideas, review and put them in there. **

**Emily**


	3. Three weeks later

**A/N: A chapter up in the middle of the week, WOW! I wrote this up in English class today so it should be pretty good. I personally like this chapter a lot. BTW, did any love the season opener!!! I love the part when every one starts clapping at the end!**

It was now the second week of September and Katya was at her first day of school. Ziva was sitting at her desk at NCIS working on paperwork from the previous case that they had involving a naval officer found dead in his office; his secretary had killed him because he had discovered she was stealing top-secret information.

After Katya had came, things had gotten pretty messy for Ziva, she had know idea how to take care of a teenager. But over time, three weeks to be exact, things had finally calmed down. Katya had also been excepted into the NCIS family.

The whole team were sitting at their desks. The team now including McGee who had decided that he would rather stay at NCIS working than spend a while at college getting a Ph.D.

Every once and a while, Tony would look up from his computer to stare at Ziva. He had been hanging out, going to movies, going out to dinner, coming over a lot recently, All on Katya's request since she had cornered Tony into telling her how he felt about Ziva. He had openly admitted his feelings for his partner to a fourteen year old girl that happens to be staying with said partner.

Ziva had been a little suspicious when Katya kept inviting Tony over after work, Katya had just explained that she is friends with Tony. Though Ziva did raise an eyebrow, she didn't say anything. Ziva was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that she had told Katya that she was in love with Tony though she wasn't complaining about spending more time with the man she was pretty sure she was in love with, the only draw back being having a fourteen year old with them. She had gotten use to Tony hanging out with the two of them almost every night. The few nights a week he did not come over she was almost disappointed.

The peace and quite of fingers on keyboards typing was interrupted when Gbbs' phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs…Why?…Yeah, will be there in a little bit." he said hanging up the phone.

"We got a case Boss?" Tony asked.

"I don't know yet, DiNozzo. We just have to get to the high school on base."

"Why?"

"What part of 'I don't know' don't you understand?" Gibbs said getting irritated. "Grab your gear. Tony, get the truck."

"Oh, why me Boss. Can't McGee get it? He was the one that gave us up for MIT."

"I was going to get a Ph.D. and I came back."

"Yeah but you still left. You- Thank you Boss." Tony said receiving a head slap.

"No, you get it. And for arguing with McGee, Ziva your driving." Tony put on a tortured face at the thought of Ziva's driving whioe she just smiled and walked to the elevator.

"Its not that bad Tony," Ziva said calling over her shoulder, "at least we'll get there timely."

"Yeah, maybe. But is that covered in the condense of my stomach or in a bunch of pieces?" Tony said teasingly walking up behind her as the elevator doors opened.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ziva was speeding down the streets towards the base high school. When she pulled the truck into the parking lot in front of the school she got out and froze.

"Hey, Ziva, what's wrong?" McGee asked. When she didn't Tony did for her some how already knowing what was wrong.

"I don't know for sure, but I think this is where Katya is going to school." said Tony worriedly. Not just for Katya but for Ziva. Sure he was really worried about Katya, she was like a little sister to him. After what Ziva had told him about thinking of Katya as a sister he could only imagine what was going through her head at the thought of loosing another sister. Tony did the only thing he could think to do and went up to Ziva and hugged her. She stiffened but then relaxed and leaned into Tony's embrace. "She's fine. Let's go see if we can find someone that knows what's going on ok?"

Gibbs saw what was going on between the two agents but chose to ignore what was going on for Ziva's sake. He led his team over to where the police team was set up. Walking over there he could see Ziva looking around at the crowds of students with some parents that had gathered on the lawn looking for Katya with no luck. Gibbs found the man in charge and asked him what was wrong. "We have been able to confirm that there is a hostage situation going on in the auditorium. A few students reported an unknown male dressed in all black that was not supposed to be in the building. We have seven unaccounted for students that we suspect are being held hostage."

"Is there a girl named Katya on the unaccounted for list?" Ziva asked anxiously hoping there wasn't.

"Yeah, there is. Why you know here?" the cop asked.

"Shit! Yeah, I know her! She's living with me!" Ziva said angrily.

"Ziva, she lives with you, and her dad is the Deputy Director of Mossad. I'm sure she's armed. You have to believe that she will be able to take care of herself." Tony said trying to convince her that Katya will be okay. It didn't work. She started running towards the front doors of the school.

"You can't go in there ma'am!" the cop called after her. She didn't care. If anything happened to Katya she could never forgive herself. Not only would she be loosing another sister, she would be failing a mission given to her by the Deputy Director to protect his only daughter. Right as Ziva was about to pull open the doors to the school, to shots rang out and everybody started rushing towards the doors in tactical formation.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**

**Emily-NcisChuckLuver**


	4. We Got a Name

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay but school is very busy and basketball season has started now too. This is the big chapter were you find out the whole plot of this story. YEAH!! Please read and review!!**

_Ps: gretch, you should know the man I put in here ;)_

_JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ_

_Right as Ziva was about to pull open the doors to the school, to shots rang out and everybody started rushing towards the doors in tactical formation._

Screams started coming from all the students outside of the school and the inside of the school was deadly silent in more than one form.

Tony ran up behind Ziva and handed her a bullet vest and they followed everybody else into the school. Ziva slipped on her vest and her and Tony came up behind Gibbs and McGee. The four agents followed the Metro Strategic Response Unit to the room where the students were being held.

When they got half way there, several students started running at them, most of the screaming. One of the Metro cops started telling them to go outside and get checked out by the paramedics that were waiting outside. Ziva was franticly searching for Katya with no luck.

When the team reached the room where the students were running from, they all froze. Laying on the ground facing away from them were two bodies. One looked way too feminine and teenage for Ziva's tastes.

Ziva ran up to one of the bodies and turned it over. She started shaking the person awake. When Tony came over to her he saw that it was in fact Katya. Then he noticed the large amount of blood coming out of her abdomen. He started applying pressure to the bullet wound as McGee and Gibbs covered the other man's, probably the man that took them hostage, dead body. Ziva was just sitting there holding Katya's limp hand in hers. Not crying, but almost.

At this point, the paramedics had rushed in and were putting Katya on a stretcher. Ziva was closely following while Tony stayed behind.

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah, boss?"

"Go. She'll need someone there for her while Katya's asleep."

"Thank you boss." Ton rushed out of the school in time too see Ziva jump into the ambulance. A second later it was gone, speeding away to the hospital. Tony ran to his car pulling out of the parking lot going well over 30 mph faster than the speed limit.

Once he got to Bethesda Naval Hospital, he parked his car and rushed into the emergency room. He saw Ziva sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs looking very frail. He walked up to her intending un just sitting next to her but ended up holding her.

Ziva was sitting there in Tony's arms, crying. A few years ago, she would have killed Tony for even touching her. Now she would have killed him if he was just sitting there. She had changed so much. She was crying because she had changed so much and because one of the only the few people she cared about was fighting for her life.

After a while, a doctor came out. He saw Tony and Ziva sitting there and figured they where here for his patient. "Are you Katya's family?" he asked them.

"Um, yeah."

"Hello, I'm Doctor Adam Cole. I'm Katya's doctor. When she can in she had a gun shot wound in her abdomen. We took her to surgery to remove the bullet. We got it out but there were a few complications. She is out of surgery now. She should wake up in a few hours. You go sit in her room." He said then lead them to her room.

She was laying asleep on the bed looking every pale and still. Ziva went over to the side of the bed and held her hand.

Tony and Ziva had been sitting in Katya's room for over a hour when Gibbs, and McGee came into the room. Ducky was working on the autopsy and Abby was working on identifying the dead man.

"DiNozzo. Out here." Tony followed his boss into the hallway outside the room.

"What?" Tony asked. He was a little annoyed that his boss pulled him out of the room when Ziva was an emotional wreck.

"Katya hasn't woke up yet has she?"

"No, Dr. Cole said she should wake up soon though."

"Fine, but when she wakes up we need a full explanation of what happened in that classroom. Most of the other students that were in the room are in shock so they aren't up to telling us what happened. Though one of the students said that the fourteen of them were in the room waiting for class to start when our dead guy burst in waving the gun around. He made them all sit on the ground in the north corner of the room. After a while Katya pulled a gun out. The intruder and Katya were pointing guns at each other. They started yelling at each other in what the student thought was Hebrew, which makes since. But that also means that she knew the man somehow." Gibbs explained to Tony.

"That's really big news. Wow, we really need her to wake up so we can talk to her."

Tony said amazed. After he had finished saying that Gibbs cell phone rang.

"Gibbs… yeah Abs… she's asleep…yep, thanks Abs. I owe you a Caff-Pow." he said and hung up.

"What does Abby have?" Tony asked eagerly.

"She was able to identify our dead guy. His name is Lamar Haveem. He has connected ties to Hamas and has been known for planning terrorist plots against Mossad."

"Wow! And a fourteen year old girl was able to take him out?"

"Apparently, but now Katya is in a lot of danger. She just killed the leader of one of the largest Hamas cells in the world. The Deputy Director of Mossad is very angery at Ziva for allowing Katya to get hurt, but he us pretty sure this is an attack against him."

Tony and Gibbs were walking back into the room to tell Ziva and McGee the new information they found when Katya started waking up.

"Did I kill him?" wa the first thing she asked. But it was in Hebrew so the only person that understood her was Ziva.

"You knew how he was?" she asked back but in English of the others benefit.

"He told me he was trying to kill my dad."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**A/N: please review!! Ill try to update next weekend but no promises.**


End file.
